Destiny Reboot!
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the revival and redemption of Parado and the new function of Gashacon Bugvisor II, Reset. Synopsis Parado has been defeated, and Emu has lost the ability to transform into Ex-Aid! Following Parado's annihilation, the other Riders team up in order to defeat Cronus. Brave, Snipe, Genm, and Lazer Turbo, all alternate the Hyper Muteki Gashat in order to counteract Cronus' Pause. Meanwhile, Emu was deep in thought. The fear of death that he felt at the moment of his extinction, even if he was a Bugster, he shared the same feeling as he did in that moment. Just then, Emu takes out the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat… Plot Masamune is standing in a flower garden humming a song as Hiiro, Kiriya, Taiga, and Kuroto surround him, here to destroy his Kamen Rider Chronicle master Gashat (though Kuroto opposes it). Masamune says the Riders will have new "actors" for the worldwide release to replace them, the group transforming into Cronus Chronicle Gamer, Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, Lazer Turbo Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0, Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, and Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0. Cronus kills Genm with Chainsaw Mode, Brave catching and using the dropped Hyper Muteki Gashat Emu had given back after losing his ability to transform, and fighting through Cronus' Pause to deactivate it. Genm snatches Muteki back to use it against another Pause, but Cronus uses an Invisible Energy Item, and as Muteki's ten seconds run out, Genm retreats with it so Cronus can't steal it, leaving Cronus to hit the remaining Riders with Critical Judgment. When Pause ends, they find their Gamer Drivers and Gashats gone, Cronus taunting them to become Ride-Players if they wish to challenge him again. Back at CR, Poppy questions why Emu killed Parado instead of going after Cronus' Gashat. On the roof, Emu says his and Parado's hearts were connected, letting him feel Parado's fear, and triggers Mighty Brothers XX to become Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX L, XX R summoned as Parado, surprised to be alive. Emu explains that when he crushed Parado's heart in his hand, he actually reabsorbed him to save him from dying; he asks if Parado understands now how scary dying is, but Parado teleports out. Graphite finds him sitting in their hideout, but Poppy arrives. At Genm Corp., Masamune calls Johnny Maxima to report he has a Gamer Driver ready. Poppy explains that Emu wanted Parado to understand the fear of the people he erased; influenced by Emu, Parado had wanted to move past being just a character and become human with a real heart, evidenced by always talking about how racing his heart was. Graphite tries to shut her up and say that Bugsters must defeat humans, but Poppy asks what next? If Bugsters win against humans, the game is over, but she believes they can instead live in peace playing instead of fighting. Gripped by visions of drowning, Parado tells them both to stop and leaves. Taiga visits Nico in CR's patient ward; she apologizes for joining Kamen Rider Chronicle, that instead of beating Parado, she thinks she just wanted to beat all the best players. Poppy also tells the other Riders that Parado is still alive. As Emu stands on the roof, Parado arrives. He tries to happily say he just wanted to play a game with Emu, that he erased other people to motivate Emu to play his hardest, and feels he was born to fight with him…but met with silence, he quickly derails into muttering that Lovelica's permadeath and him seemingly being killed made him so scared, collapsing to moan that he didn't understand the idea of lives without respawns and pleading for forgiveness. Emu believes Parado now understands the value of life and, feeling it's his responsibility to look after and redeem the effect of the game illness that's a part of him, offers Parado the chance to join him if he promises to fight to save lives instead of end them; in Parado's drowning vision, Emu dives down and reaches out to him. Parado grabs his hand, both in his vision and real life. As Nico's infection spikes to the critical point, Hiiro and Taiga despair at being unable to help, Kiriya saying it's all up to Emu. Meanwhile, Masamune prepares to celebrate Kamen Rider Chronicle soon going worldwide, but Emu and Parado arrive to destroy his Gashat. They transform into Cronus Chronicle Gamer, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, Ex-Aid Stage Selecting them away. The three fight, Cronus using Pause but Ex-Aid kicking his Driver to disable it while knocking him into the path of Para-DX's Gun Mode shots. Para-DX uses Mighty Brothers XX in the Parabragun to simultaneously trigger Perfect and Knock Out Critical Finish, splitting into separate Puzzle and Fighter Gamers to surround Cronus; Cronus tries using a Giant Energy Item from his case, but Puzzle pulls all his Items away and tosses Confusion to him and Iron-Body to Fighter. Fighter hits him with an iron fist before Ex-Aid slams Cronus to the ground with his extending hair, Para-DX recombining. They use Hyper Critical Sparking and Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber, hitting Cronus in midair and defeating him, the master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat breaking as the Game Area fades, Poppy celebrating and Kuroto lamenting from the sidelines. Faced with his perfect plan ruined by the existence of Hyper Muteki, Masamune decides to wipe it from existing; his eyes glow as he is covered in orange and green auras, his DNA morphing, and he hits the Bugvisor II's B-Button, the clock behind him speeding in reverse as the Bugvisor announces "Reset". The world blurs out and back in, the group realizing Hyper Muteki is gone and the master Chronicle Gashat is restored, wondering what this "Reset" could have done. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 100, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Brave ***Taddle Legacy, Hyper Muteki **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike, Proto Jet Combat **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, Hyper Muteki **Para-DX ***Gear Holder (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat) ****Gashat Gear Dual *****Perfect Puzzle, Knock Out Fighter ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual ***Mighty Brothers XX (in Gashacon Parabragun) **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level XX, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100, Muteki Mode **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50, **Lazer Turbo ***Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Muteki Mode **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, Puzzle Gamer Level 50 (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat), Fighter Gamer Level 50 (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat) **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Para-DX ***Iron-Body (Fighter Gamer Level 50) **Cronus ***Invisible, Giant (attempted), Confusion **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Shrink, Liquefaction, Dark, Fortune, Flatten, Stretch, Separation, Emission Errors *Muteki Gamer's head can be seen when Ex-Aid is in the Maximum Gamer during the transformation into Muteki Gamer; this, however, may simply be a third variant of the transformation, as the Maximum Gamer breaks away a la Kabuto's Cast Off during the transformation instead of Ex-Aid leaping out of the top like normal. *When Emu activates Mighty Brothers XX, the Gashat announce only "Mighty Brothers". Furthermore, Emu goes directly to Level XX without flipping the Gamer Driver lever twice. *When Parado is transformed into Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 his Kimewaza Slot Holder is missing from his Gamer Driver Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 3.7% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike (second copy), Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 94 **'Gashatrophies in Ex-Aid's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Reset is a function where the player delete all the progress in the game and return back to (usually) the very start of the game. This process usually nullifies cheats used in the game, as Cronus attempted to use Reset is mainly to make Hyper Muteki Gashat (the cheat) cease to exist and restore his broken Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat. **The way Parado, who used to be a villain redeemed himself and joined Emu is reminiscent to Villain who experienced Heel-Face Turn. Some video games had a villain who redeemed him/herself and joined forces with the hero. *This marks the return of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX and Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 from since episode 29, and Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 from episode 28. *This is the first time in the TV series that Emu transforms directly into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX, having done so on screen for the first time in Heisei Generations. **In the DX toyline, it is impossible to go directly into the Level XX jingle because it always goes into the Level X jingle first. *Parado assumes all his Para-DX forms and Ex-Aid Level XX Orange in this episode. *This is the first time since episode 31 that Para-DX uses Energy Items. **It is also the first time Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 uses an Energy Item. *This is the first time Ex-Aid does a Stage Select in Muteki Gamer. *Para-DX splitting from his combined form into two Riders is similar to how the Final Form Ride Card splits Kamen Rider Double into two Riders. *Though Masamune claims to have stolen all of Brave, Snipe, and Lazer Turbo's Gashats, or at least those they had on them at the time, he is only directly seen in possession of Snipe's Gashat Gear Dual β, Bakusou Bike's second copy, and Taddle Legacy. He may or may not have acquired the majority of their other Gashats, though stealing their Drivers would prevent those Gashats from being useful, effectively stealing their power regardless. **Judging by which Gashats are seen sitting in the Riders' extra Gashat slot holders, only Drago Knight Hunter Z and Brave's Gashat Gear Dual β cannot be confirmed to have been present at the battle, and so may not have been stolen. *Final appearance of Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 11 features episodes 40-42: Destiny Reboot!, Reset Game! and God Arrives!. *Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 9 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 11.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 11, DVD 91F8ZR9rxIL SL1467 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 4, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 運命のreboot! *Toei TV's official episode guide for 運命のreboot! References Category:Revived Rider Episode